Today
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Third in "On the Road" series. A big day for Melissa and gives a small look to what hasn't been written and what's to come. One-shot.


**Today**

**Chapter 1: I Do**

_A/N: AU. Third in "On the Road" series. Sequel to "Working Together."_

_It's Melissa and Cam's wedding day! Wait, wedding? How did this happen? Well, in this one-shot, you'll find out. It's now 2006 and the twins reflect on their lives that involve rangers. What do they recall as this happy day commences? What has happened since their last ranger adventure?_

_Set after Mystic Fate, Part II. No, the twins never became Mystic Force rangers._

_Couples featured: Melissa/Cam, Jenna/Hunter, Tommy/Kim, Conner/Kira, Tori/Blake, possible others._

_**Disclaimer:** I only own things and people not in the shows._

* * *

><p>It was a cool December evening. Lots of rangers were gathered in the church in Angel Grove. It was a special day.<p>

Melissa Jean Oliver, former silver ninja ranger and orange dino thunder ranger, was getting married to her boyfriend of three years, Cam Watanabe, tonight. It was 2006 and it had been a couple years since anyone attending had been an active ranger. And a lot had happened in that time.

For instance, her older brother Tommy Oliver had married his true love Kimberly Hart, and both were happily married. Melissa and her twin Jenna Leigh Oliver had both gotten engaged, Melissa a few months before Jenna. Their friend's relationships were still going strong as far as they knew. Kira and Conner were still dating, and Tori and Blake had gotten married.

Melissa was ecstatic when Cam proposed to her on her birthday. She had accepted, and the big day was finally here. She was getting married! And she couldn't believe it.

And her bridesmaids could tell.

"Calm down," Kim soothed her sister in law. "There's nothing to be worried about." Kim was one of the bridesmaids. Jenna, of course, was her maid of honor. Kira and Tori were her other bridesmaids. The girls were currently in the same room as the bride, helping her get ready.

"Yeah you look fine," Kira piped in.

"And you're marrying the guy you love," Tori added. Melissa let out a sigh and plopped into a chair. She knew her friends were right. She shouldn't be nervous. But she couldn't help it.

"Now for the traditions," Jenna smirked, digging through her bag.

"Traditions?" Melissa sat up, her eyes going wide. Knowing her sister, that could mean anything. "What traditions?" The other girls smiled, catching on.

"Something old," Kim began. Melissa already had that covered, since she was wearing her mother's dress.

"Something new," Kira passed her a bracelet they all chipped in to buy. Melissa smiled and put it on.

"Something borrowed," Jenna went on. She took off her necklace and helped her sister put it on.

"And something blue," Tori finished. She gave Melissa a blue hair clip, which the four carefully fit into the curled style. Melissa smiled at them. She felt less nervous than she had before. A knock was heard at the door and they were ready to begin.

* * *

><p>At the reception, people congratulated the newlyweds. Everyone had moved to the youth center for the party. The wedding went off without any problems, and the happy couple was dancing on the dance floor. Other couples, including Jenna and Hunter, surrounded them.<p>

Jenna and Hunter had gotten engaged a few months after Melissa and Cam did. Their engagement made headlines, since Jenna had revealed herself to be J. Leigh at her concert she held in Briarwood back in March. They knew that was home to the mystic rangers, but they weren't part of that team. Hunter had proposed to Jenna at a Rascal Flatts concert when the song "Why Wait" played. It took her by surprise and she couldn't think of a better way for it to happen.

And since then, she's been planning their wedding. She wanted it to happen a couple months after her twin's, so that Melissa could be her maid of honor. Of course, Kira, Tori, and Kim were going to be her bridesmaids as well. Lots of things have changed since she and Melissa have reconnected.

"You know," Hunter cut through her thoughts, causing her head to snap to him. She looked at him as they danced. Other couples danced around as well. "In a couple months, that'll be us," he nodded towards where Cam and Melissa were dancing.

Jenna spotted it and smiled. She was happy for her sister and couldn't wait to be married.

"Why wait?" she looked back at him and asked.

Hunter blinked at her. Where had that come from? "Huh?"

"Why not get married now?" she elaborated. "Do what Tommy and Kim did. Head to Vegas and elope."

"You would really do that?" the blonde raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yes, I would," she smirked. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Well if you really want to," he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, you have some Jenna/Hunter fluff at the end, but most of it was supposed to be based on Melissa/Cam. Anyway, the sequel "Operation Complication" is going to be up soon. I have some really good ideas for it and a few twists for the couples, and I'm going to work on this series for a bit. I have no idea how to start the sequel for my "Legendary Trio" series, and I have a bit of writer's block for my story "Somewhat Samurai." But either way, the sequel for this will be up soon, probably today.


End file.
